Better The Devil You Know
by lilypadprincess
Summary: Teenage Rin is an unparalleled nightmare. Enter Kagura: the epitome of ladylike perfection? Sesshomaru thinks not.
1. The First Rule of Holes

A/N: just so you know, there is a disclaimer in my profile. It disclaims everything I write, 'cuz I really don't see the point in adding one to all my fics. Also, this is AU-ish. Everything is still the same (this takes place after the end of the series) except that Kagura is alive. Just... go with it. T for a few colorful words.

* * *

><p><em>The first rule of holes, <em>Rin thought to herself, _is to stop digging._

It wasn't the first time Master Jaken had made her mad. Though Rin was usually of a cheerful disposition, ever since the first blood came last year the girl found that she could not control her anger during her 'time of the month.'

And, really, Jaken had a big mouth.

It was one thing to insult her- Rin was far bigger that Jaken, and could easily overpower him if he got _too _pissy- but this was going too far!

Leveling the little imp with a glare (it was no where near the strength of Sesshomaru, but it was pretty scary), Rin stomped off, leaving the ugly demon to yell at the space she had previously occupied. Lord Sesshomaru had told her last month that it was not acceptable to beat Jaken up (though he did it on a daily basis, the hypocrite), and she was trying to obey her Lord.

It was just SO. HARD.

As if the kappa had a death wish, Jaken flailed when he noticed the girl had gone, and ran after her, brandishing his staff and flinging curses. Rin whirled around and hiked her leg up to catch Jaken square in the face.

Jaken wailed at the impact that Rin's booted foot had made on his face, and silently cursed Sesshomaru for insisting the human wear shoes- and then he cursed Rin, too, for expressing an irrevocable desire to cross-dress.

"Jaken," Rin said, in an all-too Sesshomaru-like manner. "Get the hell away from me."

Jaken backed away from the human and clucked. "Not only are you directly disobeying Sesshomaru-sama's orders to study, but now you are _cursing? _How very unlad- umph!"

With another kick Jaken went flying. Rin smirked at the sound of the little demon hitting a tree. "Hmp. Serves you right."

Turning sharply, Rin marched off in what she deemed to be a rather cool way. Or, well, she would have marched away coolly, except that when she turned she came face-to-chest with Sesshomaru.

The inuyokai stared down at his ward with a seemingly disinterested look in his eyes, but Rin knew better. She was in for it, bad.

"Rin."

Had she ever hated her name so much?

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin milked her childlike features for all they were worth. Big innocent eyes, full, pouting lips, long, curved blinking lashes, furrowed brows, thumbs twiddling cutely- Rin had it down.

The demon didn't even twitch.

"What have I told you about abusing Jaken?"

Time for a different approach.

Rin tucked one hand behind her back and placed the pinky finger of her other hand at the corner of her mouth, arching her eyebrows into a thoughtful expression. She pondered for a moment, as if actually trying to remember her Lord's words ("Rin, you are not to abuse Jaken. Such behavior is unacceptable."), and said:

"What?"

So, it wasn't the best retort, Rin knew. But, if all else fails, play ignorant, right?

Sesshomaru frowned, somewhat annoyed by Rin's actions. He knew that the girl was not a bad child, but her recent actions were beginning to be that of a brat's. He disliked reprimanding Rin, as she had a tendency to cry, and though Sesshomaru was not a man who grew weak from the sight of a female's tears, he was a man who did not like to see his subjects upset.

Deciding to let it go this time, Sesshomaru told her that he expected she had heard him, and that she remembered exactly what he had said, and not to let him catch her abusing Jaken again.

_Alright, _she thought as Sesshomaru walked away, bidding his companions to follow, _I won't get caught next time. _

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! this is just a kinda prologue-type-chapter, to give you a little taste of what Teen!Rin is like. Kagura comes in later. I would like to continue it (I have an actual plot in mind) but if you guys don't think it's worth it, then I'll leave it like this, no offense taken.<p>

So... review? :-D


	2. Rocking the Chair

Okay, chapter two! Thanks for the guys that reviewed! Um, I have to say, I don't really like fics where Sesshomaru is OOC, but he kind of ran away from me in this. This is pretty short again, sorry! Also, everything feels kinda rushed (things just kept on coming and I was trying to get it all down before I lost it) so Im sorry if you get confused or there are mistakes or if it sucks. As of now, I'm my own editor. So, you know how that goes. But I'm trying, and I promise the next chapter will be better. More detail, everyone will be more IC, etc. Also, no Kagura yet. But she will come in. Swear. :-) Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Rin woke to the sounds of birds chirping and <em>Is that Inuyasha-san?<em>

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rin spotted her favorite red-clad half-demon and his gang. She launched to her feet, all grogginess gone from her body. Lord Sesshomaru and the others were standing a ways away. As she neared, Rin picked up on the tail end of the conversation.

"...she's a bitch, Sesshomaru, just like you. Of course, that is to be expected. I hardly think that that would work. Why don't you- Oh, hey, Rin."

Rin giggled internally at Inuyasha. It was from him that she had picked up so many colorful words. Running up to her 'uncle,' Rin hugged his middle. "Who's a bitch?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stiffened. "Rin," he warned.

Inuyasha smirked and ruffled Rin's hair, despite her protests. "Sesshomaru's mom, that's who. He wantsa dump you wit' that crazy witch. Says you're a brat."

Rin pouted cutely. "Sesshomaru-sama's mother is not a bitch-"

"RIN-"

"-she just needs some."

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he was rolling on the ground. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" She screeched, staring at the hanyou as he gasped for breath between snorts of laughter. "This is no laughing matter! Sesshomaru was right, and this is most likely all your fault!"

Inuyasha stood, still laughing, and wiped tears away that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Me and the perve taught her well."

Miroku rubbed the nape of his neck and stretched his lips into a long, tight smile. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" He asked, glancing at Sango. That was a mean glare she was sending his way. "I've been so busy raising my own children that I could not have possibly had any time to teach Rin such things."

Inuyasha sputtered. "What! Don't try 'n get out of this, you ass!"

Sesshomaru waved his arm. "Enough," he gritted out, beyond annoyed now. Rin glanced up curiously. "Inuyasha, you and your companions are out of the question. My mother, apparently, is as well. The old miko is dead. Is there anyone else that you can think of that can educate Rin?"

Inuyasha huffed and shook his head, as did the rest of his friends. "Ain't gotta clue."

This day, Sesshomaru thought, could not get any worse.

* * *

><p>Let it never be said that Sesshomaru was favored by the Gods.<p>

Rin had been happily kicking Jaken all day, when she thought that Sesshomaru couldn't see or that he wasn't paying attention. So far, he hadn't stepped in- because Jaken deserved it, really- but it was starting to try his patience.

Not to mention that damn wolf demon.

"Hey, Inuyasha's brother!"

Sesshomaru didn't intend to stop, _Get away from the idiots, Don't murder in front of Rin, _but his ward had attached herself to his leg at the sight of the pack of wolves. Really, what was he supposed to do? Walk around with a human on his foot? His dignity was blown away already, no need to stomp on it.

Not bothering to turn, Sesshomaru didn't even blink when the scent of mangy wolf invaded his nose. Koga shoved his face into the inuyokai's bubble. Rin dug her fingers into his leg harder.

While trying to detach Rin from his person, Sesshomaru asked Koga what he wanted.

"Well," the wolf prince started, glancing down to Rin. "I ran into Inuyasha. He told me that you need someone to help out with Rin. My wife, Ayame, is pregnant, and she wants a kid for- practice, I guess. Thought I'd find ya and offer my services."

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly when Rin didn't budge and Koga didn't back away. "Actually," he spoke gruffly, trying to subtly push Rin off his leg, "I have already found someone. We are headed that way now."

Koga frowned. "You sure? Its not 'cause of what happened when we first met, is it? You know, you sure can hold a grudge."

The demon lord stared blankly at the wolf, finally giving up. Koga still hadn't backed off and Rin was still intent on being a leg ornament. _I'm surrounded by morons._

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked around Koga and continued on his way, ignoring the yelling wolf and the screeching Jaken and the sticking Rin. _Would it be considered dishonorable if I just flew away and never came back?_

* * *

><p>"Who is she? What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she sing? What does she look like? Does she have a-"<p>

"Shut up, you stupid human! Can't you tell that you're bothering Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin landed a well-aimed kick to the imp and continued her questioning. "Anyways, does she have a pet dragon, too? Or, oh! I should have asked this first! Is she a human or a demon? Is she related to you? IS SHE YOUR SISTER? Jaken, where are you? I'm going to go live with Sesshomaru-sama's sister!"

As Rin pranced away, happy with what she had deduced from her Lord, Sesshomaru stared off into nothing, silently bidding his sanity a long overdue goodbye.

* * *

><p>Personally, I think Sesshomaru should have lost it a long time ago. Eh, does anyone consider this crack? Slight crack? Maybe I should put up a warning.<p>

...Reviews help restore Sesshomaru's sanity?


	3. They're Coming to Take Me Away

It was raining, Sesshomaru noted in distaste. The water disturbed his sense of smell. Rin was running around, apparently trying to catch her death. Jaken was clucking after her in a most annoying fashion, and Ah-Un was napping unhelpfully. It was times like these that Sesshomaru wished he had better companion-choosing skills.

Of course, he didn't, and was therefore stuck with these idiots. Sitting beneath a large tree that hardly shielded him from the downpour, Sesshomaru contemplated the lie he had told to the wolf. The demon really didn't know who he could turn to for Rin; his own childhood instructors were all dead and he didn't trust a random human with his ward. He had many enemies and few friends, and such a situation didn't lend him many favors to call on.

It was a predicament, he thought, but it _would _be seen through. Rin was just... bad.

For one, the girl outright refused to wear clothing of her own sex. She was of marrying age now, but there wasn't a man that would look her way, unless they were mistaking her for a pretty young boy. She did have quite a mass of fangirls, though. Sesshomaru didn't necessarily mind any of this, but he did think that she could at least act like a proper young lady, if she wouldn't look like one.

Her abuse of Jaken was (although sometimes amusing and almost always for offenses that Sesshomaru himself would punish the imp for) unsettling, to say the least. The lord honestly never thought that Rin would raise a hand- or foot- to anyone.

But most of all, Rin's overall demeanor had changed. When she was still around eight or nine years old, Sesshomaru had left her in the care of the old miko, so that she could learn the way of her own species. When the woman had passed on, though, Rin had changed very suddenly. She had requested to continue on in Sesshomaru's presence, and, like a fool, he had allowed it.

She dressed like a male, had violent tendencies, spoke like a heathen, and was completely withdrawn from people she didn't consider family.

_Give it a few more years, _Sesshomaru thought, _And she'll be sporting demonic markings and her own fang._

When it came down to it, Rin was acting much to much like Sesshomaru himself, and the demon found himself wishing vehemently against this transformation.

Rin had settled down now, tired from running, and glanced over at her lord. Sesshomaru was surprised, but then again not, at the cool expression on her face. He felt a slight pinch of regret and an even slighter swell of pride; the girl was smart, but perhaps she paid more attention than she ought to.

As the rain let up and a familiar, if slightly changed, scent wafted though the tree stand they had taken refuge in, Sesshomaru nearly groaned.

He knew her, but could he trust her?

* * *

><p>Kagura blinked in surprise. It had been years since she last saw Sesshomaru. In fact, if Kagura had been counting, she would say five- two years after the death of Naraku (when she had <em>finally<em> healed). She had sought him out, expecting- Gladness? Friendship? Acknowledgement? But it had seemed the demon lord was preoccupied, what with things to conquer and little human girls to dote upon. Really, the inuyokai was whipped. The wind sorceress wondered if anyone had bothered to tell him. _Probably not._

Trailing after him was the ever-present toad and faithful pet dragon. There was also some young boy, rather handsome, really, and _Oh. _Kagura's face fell. _That's why._

The young boy poked his head around Sesshomaru and, in quite a serious tone, stated: "That is not your sister."

Kagura felt her eyebrows raise at the boy's assessment, and then they crawled into her hairline when Sesshomaru _rolled his eyes._

"You made that assumption on your own, Rin."

Feeling her mouth drop slightly, the crimson-eyed demon stood and pointed at Rin. "That's that snot-nosed little brat that was following you around? What the hell happened?"

Sesshomaru bit down on his tongue to keep from replying, but Rin beat him to it, anyways. "I could ask the same of you, witch." She said coolly.

The inuyokai almost frowned at the sight of Jaken nodding with his beak in the air. All their fighting, just to gang up on people later? Really?

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "What a brat," she said primly. "And an ugly one, too- I thought you were a boy, at first."

Rin stepped out from behind her lord. "I saw the look on your face, you can't fool me. You think I'm sex-"

"Enough."

Both female's heads turned toward Sesshomaru, who looked a little pale. "Don't ever finish that sentence, Rin," He said to his ward. "And, I can see that this is a waste of time. We'll be going now."

Kagura, who had never really felt she was truly sadistic before, called out before she could stop herself. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru. You obviously came here for a reason. What is it?"

The demon stopped but he didn't turn back around. Rin looked snooty, splitting twin glares of doom between Sesshomaru and Kagura both. Something on Sesshomaru's face must have spooked her, though, because suddenly all the color drained and left her looking gaunt.

"Rin needs a governess," He said monotonously. And then, in a suspiciously gleeful voice, "I believe you'll do quite well."

* * *

><p>It had been two days, and Sesshomaru was ready to run himself through. It had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time; pair Rin up with someone as stubborn and willful as herself. But the two butted heads constantly, and it was quickly grating his nerves. Kagura, for her part, had tried at first, but Rin seemed determined to make the wind sorceress (and Sesshomaru, though indirectly) run for the hills. Of course, Kagura wasn't going to budge.<p>

They were so annoying.

"I am not wearing that, its _pink._"

"You're gonna listen, you little brat."

"I do _not _stink, witch."

"Just TRY me, wretch!"

"Jealous? I am much better looking."

"Rin! Pay attention!"

"Kagura! Go _die_!"

It was everything he could do not to just up and leave the bitches. Honestly, what were they even fighting about? Why did they hate each other so much? It was unfounded, unreasonable, and quite stupid. _Sort of like my hate of Inuyasha._

Ugh. Too many girls, their girlishness must be contagious.

They were nearing a small, out-of-the-way village. There were not many people here, and those that were had little to no qualms with greater yokai. Everyone just stayed out of each other's way. It was in this tiny village that Sesshomaru had arranged for a small hut to be prepared. Two rooms, for the rest of the season. He had originally planned for three rooms, but an hour into their journey from where he found Kagura to this village, Sesshomaru changed his mind.

He _was not_ staying with them. Instead, Sesshomaru decided he would rent a room while in town, and mysteriously come up missing for several days. His Inner-Mother told him he was being a baby, but he squashed her down and stomped. She would be quiet on this matter.

As the village came into view, Sesshomaru addressed his companions. "That will be enough."

They... didn't listen. Rin let out a particularly loud screech, just as Kagura raised her hand to strike the girl. Jaken squawked.

_And I thought that this would be a good idea?_

"ENOUGH."

As his moronic companions turned to him, Sesshomaru mentally prepared to give them a verbal beating they wouldn't soon forget. However-

"I can't do this, Sesshomaru."

"I hate her! Why are you doing this to me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Squawk!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshomaru just turned and kept walking to the village. On second thought, he'd just leave them there and run away.

* * *

><p>REVIEW? 3<p> 


End file.
